That Damn Cat
by hufflepuff-hippie
Summary: James, Harry, and Lily weren't the only Potters at the house on that faithful night Voldemort first fell. One-shot for the "death" prompt for jily week on tumblr.


**That Damn Cat**

Lily didn't last two days after Merlin died. In fact, she spent the first day crying and the second day complaining how boring life was without the stupid cat. On the third day she complained that Harry was crying more because he didn't have a cat to play with. James was 100% sure Harry was more upset over the fact Lily had 'accidentally' broken the broomstick Sirius had sent weeks before on Harry's birthday.

Actually, come to think of it, James was positive he'd seen Harry pouring Lily's potions kit all over Merlin just a week before he had died. James really didn't blame his son, the cat was pure evil. More than once James had wanted to kick the damn cat because it always tried to claw Peter and Sirius up when they came to visit (it wouldn't even look at Remus).

Still, Lily kept up her attitude that everyone in the house was miserable without a cat even though James and Harry were perfectly content being able to sit on the floor to play with Harry's toy blocks without being hissed at by moody old Merlin. Sirius was practically throwing a party that he could come over without World War III happening between him and Merlin.

Exactly one week had passed without Merlin staking around the house meowing to be let out, yowling when Harry pulled at his tail, and sleeping between James and Lily at night. James was certainly enjoying the loss of the cat.

It was a fine September morning when Lily made sure that the lack of a cat in the house changed. Even though the Potters typically stayed inside they had to venture out for groceries. James normally went, to protect his wife and son from a man so evil no one dared to speak his name. They were in hiding because the wizard wanted them and possibly even wanted their son. There had been a prophecy about a boy born at the end of July whose parents had defied the dark wizard three times. Only two boys fit the description and Harry had been one of them.

Needless to say, the Potters took their situation very seriously and James hardly ever let Lily and Harry out of his sight. They still had to live though and that required coming out of their protected house and going into the world every so often.

James enjoyed going out of the house but he thought that since Lily was taking the death of Merlin so hard, maybe she'd like to go out. Lily happily took the invisibility cloak and left the house with promises to be back in less than an hour. James was always nervous when he was separated from any members of his family but Harry was starting to walk and cause trouble so he couldn't focus on his wife being gone forever.

Before long James had a full on game of "catch the bubbles" going on in the living room with Harry who was laughing and trying his hardest to catch the bubbles. The 14 month old was laughing so loud and obnoxiously James was grinning wider than he had in ages. He and Harry started tumbling on the floor and James mused that if the cat had been around, they would've likely gotten attacked by now.

Harry started getting hungry by the end of the first hour Lily had been gone. James started wondering what was keeping his wife. Without letting Harry seem him worry, he glanced out the window of their home. Had someone spotted her? Taken her? Her hour wasn't up though so he picked up Harry and carried him to the kitchen for a meal.

He had just finished mixing up a batch of pumpkin rolls like his mum used to bake him when he was a kid. He split a smaller piece and ate with Harry quietly.

Somewhere in the house a door opened and Lily shouted excitedly, "I'm home boys!"

"Ahh!" Harry grinned, squeezing his food between his fingers in excitement over hearing Lily's lighthearted voice.

James was less enthused. She sounded happy, too happy, for a woman who had been so sad when she left. He could hear her fidgeting in the hallway talking under her breathe and he became more worried. James stood up from his spot and pulled out his wand, worried someone else might be in the house. They'd set up multiple wards against people using impostor charms but maybe a death eater had broken through and was pretending to be-

"Oh!" Lily's surprised tone made James pause at the kitchen door what penned wide to the hallway.

James stood in a stance, ready to fight, "Lily?" he called down the hall.

Suddenly a little fuzzy black thing came shooting down the hall and right at James. Startled, James stumbled backwards as whatever it was barreled into the kitchen. Lily was not too far behind, a worried expression on her face.

"James don't overreact, I think it's scared." Lily demanded, pointing to something on the table hissing and spitting in their general direction.

"What have you done?!" James called, putting a hand to his head and staring in disbelief.

It was a kitten, no bigger than his hand, standing on the kitchen table in the plate of pumpkin scones he'd made. It was hissing and spitting, bright blue eyes curved in a way that made it appear cute...but it wasn't. The animal was ragged and dirty and it almost appeared to be covered in white dust. James felt like yelling at his wife to take it out but when he glanced over at Lily again he saw she already had that stupid motherly look about her face and he groaned.

"Oh, Lily, no."

"Mamma!" Harry pointed one of his fists in the direction of his mother. Lily actually ignored her son, something she wasn't known for doing. When Harry called, she came. It was almost like a game.

The kitten sat on it's back haunches and mewed. It was the most pathetic mew ever and James was sure if Demonic Merlin had seen this kitten on his home turf he would've eaten it alive.

Lily frowned, "James, I saw him shivering outside the store and I couldn't leave him, not when winter's setting in!" she rushed forwards and the kitten cowered in fear at her touch when she picked it up and cooed to it.

Harry and James stared at the red haired female like she'd grown two horns.

"Another cat," James said exasperated as Lily walked around the kitchen table to grab a wet cloth. She started wiping the kitten down. The kitten patiently sat, now purring, obviously not scared anymore. James started pacing, looking for one hundred and one reasons why they should get rid of the cat.

"It's a kitten James, not a dragon." Lily scoffed, setting the now clean kitten back on the table.

James raised his eyebrows as if to differ. "I should show you my scars from Merlin, the damn cat."

"This is _Budgens_. Not Merlin." Lily said determinedly, pointing to the kitten who was walking closer and closer to Harry who was eyeing the cat now with interest.

"Budgens." James muttered weakly, "As in the grocers?"

"Where I found him." Lily nodded her head proudly.

It went downhill when James found the cat sleeping on the floor outside of Harry's bedroom. Lily adored the idea of the animal and Harry having some sort of 'bond' as she called it. Harry seemed to like the cat more than he liked Merlin because he hardly never pulled the tail and he called for "Bud" as soon as he woke up from naps.

James meanwhile, stayed as far away from the cat for the next few weeks but it was like the kitten knew James didn't like it. Whatever room James was in the cat would follow. James used to yell at it to go away and once when Sirius came over they tried to scare it away from the house forever...but that damn kitten loved James. It was pathetic.

James would go to the kitchen to make dinner and the cat would follow, always rubbing up against James' legs. Budgens also made it a habit to play with the bottom of James' trousers, James' wand was his favorite toy to try and carry from the room like a dog, and James' hair was his nest if he had any means of reaching it. At first James had been infuriated by the kittens presence but soon Budgens was just _there_.

Lily teased James the first time she saw him and Budgens on the couch curled up together. James scoffed and said he was just using the bloody thing to throw at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named should the dark wizard come barging through the door. Lily didn't find that particularly funny at all.

Time started getting rougher. Their old school mentor showed up to their safe house and said that the dark wizard was after their family for sure. Lily wouldn't stop holding Harry and James took to always hugging his son and wife every five seconds. They began curling up on the floor together, just laying there. Budgens would still play with James' pants, meowing happily whenever James would finally stand up and pick the kitten up.

Lily would purse her lips and smile at the pair but she stopped teasing James. Sirius came to visit and he and the cat hated each other more than Merlin has hated Sirius. Sirius had been sitting with James and Budgens scratched up Sirius' ear and neck, almost earning a death sentence if Lily hadn't stepped in. Budgens refused to stop pawing at James until Sirius left the house for good.

"Stupid cat." James later told the cat. Budgens simply purred and stayed content on James' lap without Sirius around to bother them.

They did a powerful charm that James couldn't quite remember the name of. Albus Dumbledore had suggested it and Lily, knowing her magic charms, agreed in it. They picked Peter to hold their secret location to the death at the suggestion of Sirius. Everyone would think that James and Lily would pick Sirius. It was a trick. One that would keep them safer.

James held his best friends wrist, staring intensely at Peter. Peter swore he'd do everything he could to protect the Potter family. They almost had to redo the enchantment because in the middle of preforming the magic Budgens tried playing with the lights that swirled out of Lily's wand.

"Damn cat." Peter rolled his eyes at Sirius while the magic swirled around them, wrapping them in a blanket of protection.

It was only by a stern shout from James that Budgens stopped trying to play with Lily's wand while she preformed the charm. Peter and Sirius went into hiding. Lily, Harry, and James became permanently fixed in their little house.

It was Halloween.

Lily used to dress Merlin up in ridiculous costumes for fun but she was too worried about Peter to do it to Budgens this year. While laying on the floor that morning James whispered to Budgens that he'd lucked out. In response the kitten meowed and rubbed up against James' hand lovingly.

James let a lopsided smile appear on his face and he wigged his left foot to let the cat play with the tassles on his shoes. Lily called for help putting Harry in this pajamas while she finished making the cake. They were going to let Harry stay up late since it was a holiday.

James brought Harry to the sitting room, curtains open so that he could see the costumes the neighbors had chosen this year. The Johnson's (muggles) had dressed their young boy up as a dragon in a weird onsie that had a smiling dragon on top of the hood. James spent dinner making fun of the kid and Lily threatened to throw him out on the street if he didn't shut up about it.

James kissed his wife playfully before dragging Harry into the living room. They were playing with his wand but Budgens kept coming in and meowing, patting James' leg, also trying to play. Budgens was meowing at James, and soon it became bothersome. Finally, when James accidentally kicked the kitten and it yowled, James pushed the cat from the living room and shut the door.

Harry was happily entertained by the pretty magic lights and James smiled, content that he could entertain his son. He wondered how long they could keep up hiding though, soon Harry would be older and want to play like a normal child outside. the door to the room open and Lily peeped her head though, smiling lightly.

"I've made the cake, it's in the kitchen." she looked excited to be able to celebrate something, "Come along, before Bud gets to it." she held out her hands for Harry, "I'm putting Harry to bed."

James passed Lily their son before chucking his wand behind him on the couch, excited to do something new tonight. They hadn't done much since they'd become prisoners in their own home, it was nice to try and celebrate for once.

"Bring me a piece when you come down, yeah?" he asked Lily.

"I'm not your house elf." she scoffed.

James stretched, yawning, he had to wake up so he could enjoy some time with Lily. James was so busy watching his wife walk away, the swing in her step, that he almost missed it out of the corner of his eye. A visitor in a dark bellowing cloak in the window. He launched himself off the couch without even thinking. The warning cry struggled to escape his mouth.

James pushed out into the hallway. He had to give them their best chance, he just had to give Harry and Lily time to get away. The front door opened with a click.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James reached to go for his wand and then realized that he'd tossed his wand onto the couch.

Lily was screaming his name up the stairs. James hoped she would find a way out of the house. The wizard raised his wand. James wondered if it would hurt to die by the killing curse but dying was over before he could even process another thought.

_James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut._ The man moved past the still body, heading for the woman screaming and slamming doors upstairs. James' noble sacrifice hadn't been enough because soon Lily's screams stopped, there was a large explosion, and then silence.

Aurors were at the scene as soon as they got word of something odd happening in Godrics Hollow where the Potters had lived. They happened upon James Potter's dead body first. At his feet was a small and dark kitten who was meowing and playing with the ends of James' trousers, not understanding that this time, James Potter would not get up.

When an auror went to move James' body form the hall, the kitten launched up and attacked his face. No one could get close enough to the body without the kitten hissing hysterically.

"Why havn't you moved the body yet?" the head of the auror force growled.

"That damn cat won't let us close enough." another auror muttered, angrily pointing at the kitten.

"Stun it then!"

But as soon at the aurors took out their wands the cat disappeared up the stairs, where it took two aurors to stun it after it was found protecting a not only crying, but _living_ Harry Potter who had nothing but a cut on his forehead. Harry was given to a giant man who had strict instructions to pass Harry off to his aunt and uncle. When the aurors went to go pass the kitten off to a family friend, they found it had gone. The kitten had woke up from its stunner and slipped away into the night, never to be seen again.

* * *

**Basically, Budgens and James are my brotp**

**Also, happy end of jily week everyone!**

**Review? **


End file.
